Susurro de Invierno
by mcr77
Summary: Como el viento en el invierno, como el susurro de un secreto. Como el amor de unos niños, como el suave calor de una fogata. Como el secreto que el invierno guardaría para ambos. Como una confesión nunca dicha. Es como ustedes se amarían De la Serie "Las Estaciones del Año" KnucklexOC o KnucklexLectora
1. I

**Susurro del invierno**

_Como el viento en el invierno, como el susurro de un secreto_

* * *

Capitulo 1 del fic de KnucklexOC o KnucklexLectora, (el nombre es para distinguir)

Algo controversial, pero mi justificación radica en… antes de ser religioso tenía una vida, así que nos enfocaremos a ello…

**Muero por tus besos, por tu ingrata sonrisa...**

* * *

I

-¿falta mucho? –te pregunta un infante de ojos color miel

-ya falta poco pequeño –le respondes acariciando su cabello –cuando lleguemos te prometo podrás jugar tanto como quieras –le dices con una sonrisa

-si mi mamá lo dice, al extremo que debe de ser verdad -te responde sonriente

Te detienes frente a la entrada de la enorme mansión, tiemblas un poco…

-¿quién anda ahí? –te interroga aparentemente uno de los guardias de la casona

-buen día –saludas con una reverencia –vengo a buscar a… -sin embargo unas voces te interrumpen

-al límite G, no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo me encargo de todo –dice un hombre de cabello negro y ojos miel que viste una sotana

-está bien, pero no bajes la guardia –le respondió un pelirrojo con un tatuaje en su rostro

-Knuckle –susurraste con suavidad al verlo

Durante unos segundos él te mira sorprendido, ha pasado tanto tiempo y han cambiado tantas cosas, tú lo sabes

-eh, mamá ¿quién es ese señor? –los interrumpe el pequeño –¿al extremo quién es? –insiste

-Valentino, este hombre es tu… -te detienes mientras tu voz tiembla –tu tío –

-¿Raquel? –te reconoce finalmente y te dedica una sonrisa

Al cabo de unos minutos se sientan en la fuente del jardín, ves como el pequeño Valentino corre sin descanso, cuantos años ha pasado desde que se conocieron

_0*0*0*0*0*0_

Tenías tan solo 6 años cuando sucedió, faltaban unos cuantos días para la navidad, tu familia viajaba de un pueblo a otro, cuando fueron atacados por bandidos, tú te habías quedado dormida y tu madre te había ocultado entre algunas mercancías, sobreviviste sólo para encontrarte completamente sola en el mundo. No recuerdas con exactitud quien te rescató o como averiguaron sobre tus padrinos, pero de inmediato te llevaron con ellos, con su familia, ahí fue donde lo conociste…

-Vamos pequeña Raquel, siéntate a cenar con nosotros –dijo tu padrino sonriéndote

-no seas tímida acércate –te dijo tu madrina

Esa noche a penas y tocaste tu plato, ni siquiera pronunciaste palabra alguna, con cariño tus padrinos, te llevaron a tu nueva habitación, te arroparon y te dejaron para dormir, sin embargo no podías dormir pues cada que cerrabas tus ojos escuchabas gritos y golpes, no entendías lo que decían pero te provocaban miedo, mucho miedo. Te levantaste de tu cama y vagaste por la casa, hasta que llegaste a un pequeño rincón

-mama, mama -sollozabas abrazándote -¿Por qué me dejaste mama? -

-¡oi! ¿Qué haces ahí? -te dijo una voz nueva

Gemiste nuevamente, no querías hablar, a pesar de que tus padrinos parecían buenas personas te sentías sola

-ah, tú debes ser Raquel ¿no es así? -te preguntó un niño mayor que tú

Alzaste levemente tu mirada y te encontraste con unos lindos ojos miel

-mi nombre es Knuckle -se presentó -¿por qué estás aquí sola llorando? -

-tengo miedo -susurraste -extraño a mi mamá y a mi papá -respondiste

-no tienes por qué temer, yo estoy aquí -te dijo tomándote por sorpresa

-¿de veras? -dijiste insegura

-sí, yo te protegeré –dijo al tiempo que te tomaba entre sus brazos

Sollozaste unos segundos mas pero su cálido abrazo te proporcionaba una sensación de completa seguridad.

_Como el viento en el invierno, como el susurro de un secreto_

* * *

**por tus bellas caricias, eres tu mi alegría..**

Me costó mucho trabajo escribir este fic, pero ya está listo y terminado, sobra decir quien sigue XD…

Amm, bueno todos necesitan amor y Knuckle no es a excepción, no sé si se convierta en algo controversial, pero pues traté de que fuera discreto

Ya se debe ver como tracé mi red para toda la serie de Las Estaciones del Año no?

Disculpen la tardanza, pero para variar me enfermé, nada grave, pero pues como cansa esto, además de que estoy en otros asuntillos y también tienen un tino para interrumpirme mientras escribo.

MCR77 off~

PD. Ya saben capi diario

PD2. Al finalizar la serie empiezo con los fics que debo a mis escritoras/lectoras, si falta alguna de mandarme su pareja, tema y todo lo que quiera, mándemelo por mp, así podré trabajar más rápido.

PD3. Si hay faltas de ortografía disculpen, ya no sé si es el corrector o el código al subir el fic XP


	2. II

**Susurro del invierno**

_Como el viento en el invierno, como el susurro de un secreto_

* * *

Capítulo 2 del fic de KnucklexOC o KnucklexLectora, (el nombre es para distinguir)

Algo controversial, pero mi justificación radica en… antes de ser religioso tenía una vida, así que nos enfocaremos a ello…

**Pido que no me falles...**

* * *

II

Desde aquel día te convertiste en su sombra, pues no sabías la razón exacta pero era como los girasoles atraídos por la luz de sol. Tus padrinos eran unas personas tan bondadosas que te permitían acompañar a Knuckle hasta en la escuela.

No cabía duda que eras una niña diferente al resto, no solo por ser tan intrépida, sino por tu atractivo, todos aseguraban que eras una linda muñeca como las de porcelana que solo los acaudalados podían poseer. Y al cabo de unos años eso no pasó desapercibido para los demás niños, que gustaban de molestarte cuando tu protector no estaba.

-Vamos Raquel, solo dame un beso -te ruega uno de los infantes

-¡no! -contestas haciendo un mohín

-Raquel mejor sé mi novia -te propone otro

-¡no! -repites

-anda Raquel -insisten

-para mí no hay hombre más importante y fuerte que Knuckle -declaras esperando que te dejen en paz

-¡hey! ¿Qué creen que hacen? -escuchas la voz del moreno

-¿Knuckle? -lo miras sonrojada, no sabes si ha escuchado tu confesión

-ahora te demostraremos que somos más fuertes que él -declara uno de los niños

-quien le gane se quedará con ella -anuncia otro

-perfecto -exclaman en coro

Tu solo ves como Knuckle sonríe y se pone en posición de combate

-no sé de qué hablan pero yo nunca me niego a una pelea -

Al cabo de unos minutos puedes ver como la mayoría de tus pretendientes, ya se encuentran en el suelo, sólo uno permanece en pie se trata de Lucas miras su rostro y parece que no tiene la más mínima intención de rendirse; pero al cabo de unos minutos Knuckle lo derrota por completo.

-¡eso estuvo al límite! -declara el moreno antes de caer rendido

-¡Knuckle! -te apresuras a ayudarlo

-¡la _mamma mia_! -exclama el profesor

-¡ave maría purísima! -grita el párroco

-Alguien me quiere explicar ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? -interroga el profesor del pueblo

-Al límite que mis compañeros deseaban saber quién era el más fuerte y parece que soy yo -sonrió el moreno con tranquilidad

-Dios mío, Knuckle, realmente tu solo derrotaste a todos -interroga el padre

-al límite que sí -agrega sonriente

Por un momento los adultos los observan detenidamente y luego suspiran con resignación.

-Padre, si me hace favor de ayudar a los demás, yo llevaré a estos chicos a su casa -dice el profesor

-Le alcanzaré en cuanto termine -agrega el religioso

El profesor los lleva hasta la casa de tus padrinos, tú te vas directamente a la cocina con tu madrina, le ayudas a preparar la cena, mientras tanto los hombres permanecen en el comedor conversando. Una media hora después llega el religioso y todos se sientan a la mesa, cenan tranquilamente hasta que el tema de la pelea de la tarde sale a la luz.

Sin quererlo te sonrojas pues sabes que la causa fuiste tú, aunque ninguno de los otros varones lo admitió abiertamente.

-señores con la fuerza que posee Knuckle, yo recomiendo encarecidamente que se dedique a entrenar como boxeador -dice el profesor

La recomendación toma por sorpresa a todos, después de unos minutos de plática, tu padrino acepta que su hijo se dedique a ese deporte, aun con ciertas reservas de parte de su esposa. Tu entretanto te quedas en silencio, esperando la reacción de tu protector, quien en su rostro tiene una amplia sonrisa dibujada.

A partir de ese momento Knuckle se dedicaría por completo a su entrenamiento de box, en el cual tu también tomarías parte, llevándole generalmente alimentos, ropa limpia, eran las cosas que su entrenador te permitía hacer. Aunque a escondidas Knuckle te enseñaba un par de movimientos y golpes, aun si no tenías su fuerza, eras la única fémina en el pueblo que sabía cómo tirar correctamente un derechazo o un gancho al hígado.

Pasaron rápidamente los años, en el cumpleaños 14 de Knuckle, tu padrino y su entrenador lo llevaron a la ciudad a tener su primera pelea en un verdadero ring. El moreno siempre se encontraba sumamente entusiasmado, su viaje duró tan solo 2 semanas y cuando volvió tu padrino anunció orgulloso que Knuckle ya se había convertido en un hombre por completo además de haber ganado su primera pelea en un ring.

_Como el amor de unos niños, como el suave calor de una fogata_

* * *

**que nunca te me vayas**

Ammm, XD creó o quiero creer que Knuckle como Ryohei era medio despistado en algunas cosas, ahora del box, pues jejej no se cuando se convirtió en una disciplina pero es lo que me supuse

MCR77 off~

PD. Ya saben capi diario

PD2. Discreción recomendada para el siguiente capítulo…


	3. III

**Susurro del invierno**

_Como el viento en el invierno, como el susurro de un secreto_

* * *

Capítulo 3 del fic de KnucklexOC o KnucklexLectora, (el nombre es para distinguir)

Discreción recomendada

**y que nunca te olvides**

* * *

III

Es una tarde calurosa de verano, Knuckle se encuentra como siempre entrenando por encargo de su maestro, y tú le observas de cerca, jugueteando cerca de la orilla del río, poco a poco te internas en el, sin embargo resbalas y caes en su caudal, tú no sabes nadar y el pánico te invade

-¡Knuckle!-gritas con todas tus fuerzas

El moreno deja su entrenamiento y se lanza por ti, en unos cuantos minutos estas entre sus brazos fuera del agua, lloriqueas un poco mientras te suelta lentamente para que te pongas de pie

-será mejor que te quites eso -te dice al tiempo que te da la espalda

Haces caso al consejo y te quedas sólo con tu ligero camisón puesto; Knuckle coloca su camisa seca sobre el piso. Estornudas un par de veces y Knuckle te mira, te quedas quieta frente a él, repentinamente su rostro se sonroja, no te das cuenta pero tu camisón está pegado a tu piel y es prácticamente transparente; él se acerca a ti y su rostro se colorea aún más de rojo, coloca sus manos en tu cintura, pellizca la tela para luego empezar a halarla hacia arriba

-¿qué haces?- preguntas con inocencia

-también debes quitarte esto-te susurra con un voz profunda cerca del oído haciendo que tus rodillas tiemblen ligeramente

Sin pensarlo dejas que te quite la prenda y quedas semidesnuda frente a él, mientras Knuckle te observa una vez más antes de abrazarte por la cintura y recostarte sobre su camisa seca

-¿Knuckle?-suspiras con cierto nerviosismo pues su mirada es diferente

-Al límite que eres hermosa -te responde y te besa en los labios cubriéndote con su cuerpo, sin protestar correspondes la caricia y te sientes tan feliz, entonces sus manos comienzan a recorrerte haciéndote temblar, puedes sentir sus pulgares presionando las puntas de tus pechos, en eso ahogas un gemido en sus labios, Knuckle gruñe de satisfacción mientras sus manos continúan con su recorrido...

-Raquel -te dice finalizando su cálido beso

Tú le dedicas una mirada recuperando el aliento, entre tanto él te admira antes de despojarte de tu última prenda, dejándote expuesta por completo

-Tu belleza está al límite -te dice antes de besar tu cuello al tiempo que sus manos descienden por tu cintura y luego por tu vientre hasta llegar a un lugar que te hace arquear la espalda.

Al escucharte su boca desciende un poco mas saboreando tu suave piel, comienzas a aturdirte por las sensaciones, susurras su nombre hasta quedarte sin aliento al tiempo que una sensación de relajación te invade dejando tu cuerpo agotado

Knuckle se desnuda por completo y luego separa tus piernas antes de colocarlas al lado de sus caderas, toma tus tobillos y los coloca en sus hombros, te dedica una mirada dulce y te sonríe, sientes algo arder en tu vientre que te hace sonrojar

-Knuckle -gimes débilmente y luego una sensación de dolor te invade sollozas un poco, pero el moreno no se detiene y se mueve al principio con suavidad para luego aumentar su velocidad, tu dolor se borra y el placer te invade

El caudal del rio cubre sus gemidos, mientras están haciendo eso, el calor de verano solo hace que sigan adelante, hasta que el agua que cubría sus cuerpos es reemplazada por gotas de sudor

Tu resistencia se termina y sientes un espasmo en tu vientre, para luego se sentir como Kunckle profundiza una última vez en ti seguida de una sensación cálida en tu vientre y luego desfallecer a tu lado

-te quiero -le dices abrazándote a su pecho

-yo también -te responde rodeando tu cintura

Se quedan descansando bajo el calor del sol…

_Como el secreto que el invierno guardaría para ambos_

* * *

**que soy yo quien te ama**

Knuckle es un poco más acelerado, pero no brusco xD…

Amm quisiera decir más cosas, pero no puedo, ayer me enteré de algo que _no quiero creer_,

alguien me preguntó alguna vez que por qué escribo finales felices y románticos

(al menos la mayoría los escribo así)

y la respuesta es sencilla,

porque ya tengo mucho dolor en mi vida como para escribir más sobre ello.

_"no me dijiste adiós, sin embargo fue un placer coincidir en esta vida."_

MCR77 off~

PD. Las frases en negrita son versos de una canción


	4. IV

**Susurro del invierno**

_Como el viento en el invierno, como el susurro de un secreto_

* * *

Capítulo 4 del fic de KnucklexOC o KnucklexLectora, (el nombre es para distinguir)

**que soy yo quien te espera, que soy yo quien te llora**

* * *

IV

Después de esa ocasión en el río, por las mañanas te escabulles en la habitación de Knuckle donde tienen una dulce sesión de caricias discretas para que tus padrinos no se enteren, pues cual si fueran un par de niños les gusta hacer sus travesuras en secreto.

-mmm -susurras mientras Knuckle acaricia la piel de tu espalda

-Pronto partiré a la ciudad -te informa

-¿cuándo regresaras? -le preguntas

-no lo sé, el entrenador dice que debo de quedarme a vivir en la ciudad -

Tu rostro adopta una mueca de puchero y miras fijamente esos hermosos ojos miel

-al límite que en cuanto tenga los recursos volveré por ti-te dice besándote

Tu solo asientes y sonríes, mientras Knuckle empieza a besar tu cuello al tiempo q sus manos descienden por tus caderas

0*0*0*0*0

Ha pasado solo 1 mes desde que Knuckle ha partido, Estas en la cocina ayudándole a tu madrina a limpiar las verduras...

-¡auch!-te quejas pues te has cortado un dedo

-¿qué sucedió pequeña?-te interroga tu madrina

-me corté-respondes mientras te llevas el dedo a la boca

-ve por un paño limpio y véndate ese dedo-te ordena la mujer

Tú solo asientes y vas a tu habitación, sacas un pedazo de tela blanca y curas tu herida, pero antes de que puedas regresar a la cocina sientes un terrible mareo, seguido de unas inmensas náuseas

Respiras profundo y te sientas a la orilla de la cama, entonces escuchas cascos de caballo en la cercanía, seguido de los pasos apresurados de tu madrina...

-¡Raquel! -te grita

Tratas de ponerte de pie pero todo desaparece a tu alrededor...

0*0*0*0*0*0

Cuando te despiertas descubres que tu madrina te escondió en uno de los baúles, te levantas aun temblando, para luego encontrarte en la cocina con los cuerpos inertes de tus padrinos, te arrodillas junto a ellos, cuando tocas sus cuerpos puedes sentir que aun se encuentran tibios.

Sollozas fuertemente, sientes mucho miedo y no sabes qué hacer, entonces escuchas una voz familiar, al salir de la casa te encuentras con una escena terrorífica, toda la villa está destruida, a unos metros de la cerca se encuentra Lucas, te acercas a él

-Raquel, ¿estás herida? -te pregunta

Solo asientes mientras notas que su camisa se encuentra teñida de rojo

-¡Oh dios mío!-exclamas y te quitas tu babero para vendar el estomago del muchacho

-Los Astori -balbucea Lucas- fueron ellos, los comerciantes no pudieron pagar más y ellos dijeron que se llevarían a todas las jóvenes de la villa como pago -te explica

Tú no puedes hablar, ahora entiendes el por qué tu madrina te escondió

Un trotar de caballos los pone en alerta, se trata de un par de bandidos, Lucas se pone de pie, mientras ellos se desmontan

-con que nos faltaba una -dice

-ven acá bonita -

De inmediato alzas tus puños a la defensiva, en cuanto uno de ellos se acerca a ti, le tiras un derechazo que lo deja sin aliento momentáneamente

-hija de pe... -trata de atraparte el otro pero es Lucas quien lo tira al suelo

Tu rival se pone de pie y trata de atraparte nuevamente pero haciendo uso de las enseñanzas de Knuckle, derecha, izquierda, gancho al hígado y finalmente un puñetazo con todas tus fuerzas a la quijada lo noqueas por completo

Tan pronto como ambos agresores quedan noqueados Lucas se apresura a huir contigo montados en un caballo

Después de cabalgar casi medio día llegan hasta un convento, donde son recibidos por la madre superiora y un padre. Al bajar del caballo notas que la herida de Lucas no ha dejado de sangrar, de inmediato los religiosos los ayudan, ustedes entre tanto les explican lo sucedido. Tú sientes nuevamente esos mareos y nauseas, pero crees que es por las emociones del día.

No pasa más de una semana cuando Lucas por fin sucumbe a la herida. Durante el entierro te desmayas una vez mas y cuando despiertas la madre superiora te da una noticia que te toma por sorpresa.

Estas encinta, no pueden decirte por cuánto tiempo exactamente, la religiosa te dice que es una bendición de cielo que te permitiera concebir un hijo de tu fallecido esposo, tú la miras fijamente y entiendes Lucas había dicho que ustedes eran unos recién casados. No tienes el valor de negarlo y solo sonríes, y rezas porque Knuckle se encuentre bien.

_Como una confesión nunca dicha_

* * *

**que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas..**

Amm si todo fue muy rapido me avisan y yo respondo dudas…

Uuff, que puedo decir, que sigo trabajando con Lampo, jeje que si ya notaron es el último y pues como él era el más joven pues le quiero dar un toquecito especial… ;P

Sigo en shock x la noticia que me dieron, y deseando que sea mentira, tal vez escriba un one-shot al respecto, no se…

MCR77 off~

PD. XD que estación será la última?


	5. V

**Susurro del invierno**

_Como el viento en el invierno, como el susurro de un secreto_

* * *

Capítulo final del fic de KnucklexOC o KnucklexLectora, (el nombre es para distinguir)

Algo controversial la ultima parte, sugiero discreción y pues lo demás lo dejo a la imaginación

**Me muero por besarte , dormirme en tu boca**

* * *

V

Contemplas esos hermosos ojos miel, no puedes evitar sonreír y sentir que el tiempo no ha pasado para ustedes que siguen siendo esos chiquillos...

-al extremo que no soy un mocoso, mi nombre es Valentino -escuchas a tu pequeño quejarse

-Por todos los cielos eres muy ruidoso -se queja un chico de cabello y ojos verdes -ah Knuckle tu sabes ¿quién es este niño tan ruidoso?-

Tu amor se pone de pie y al verlos de cerca es notorio el parecido, salvo su cabello que es idéntico al tuyo

-al límite que es mi...-

-sobrino -interrumpes -yo soy Raquel, prima de Knuckle -te presentas

Conoces las leyes de la mafia, porque tu amiga Lena te las ha explicado, si Knuckle reconociera a su hijo, no podrías volver a verlo... y bajo la ley de Dios ustedes jamás podrían casarse

-¿sobrino? -repite el peliverde contemplándolos fijamente parece no estar convencido -amm ah mi nombre es Lampo -se presenta

-mucho gusto –sonríes

Sin que lo notaran ha pasado más de medio día y ya comienza a anochecer

-Valentino, despídete, tenemos que volver al convento –le informas a tu hijo

-mamá, al extremo que es muy pronto –protesta tu hijo

-yo los escoltaré, Lampo, por favor infórmale a Primo que tuve que salir –se apresura Knuckle a pedirle al muchacho

-yare yare, yo le digo –dice mientras se dirige a la mansión

0*0*0*0*0

La noche llega mientras ustedes tres caminan por el sendero, Knuckle los escolta hasta que llegan a una posada, donde encuentras al mismo hombre pelirrojo de la mañana

-Pensé que te quedarías de guardia –le dice a Knuckle

-Están todos los demás en la mansión -responde el moreno -además escoltaba a mi familia -agrega abrazándote a ti y a Valentino

-¡Al extremo que mi tío es genial! -exclama el pequeño de ojos miel

G, los observa detenidamente, sientes que en cualquier momento descubrirá tu farsa, sin embargo solo chasquea la lengua mientras una mujer con un niño pelirrojo en brazos aparece

-Knuckle -dice con familiaridad y luego te sonrie -bienvenidos, pueden acomodarse en la habitacion que deseen -

-Grazie Lucrecia-le dice el moreno

-eh pequeño ¿no tienes hambre?-le interroga Lucrecia a Valentino quien asiente -acompañanos a cenar -le ofrece una mano

-¿puedo? -te pide permiso el ojimiel

-adelante, pero no causes molestias -le adviertes

-al extremo que no -sonríe y toma la mano de Lucrecia, sigue de cerca a los amigos de Knuckle

0*0*0*0*0

Se encuentran a solas en una de las habitaciones, en el aire puedes sentir cierta tensión, sabes que tiene muchas preguntas y quisieras responderlas todas, pero no sabes si serás lo suficientemente fuerte…

-Raquel por qué dijiste que Valentino es mi sobrino, tu sabes que no es así -te enfrenta Knuckle finalmente

Tomas aire antes de encontrarte con esa mirada color miel

-porque no quiero separarme de él como tuve que separarme de ti, yo no podría soportarlo -le confiesas

-entonces ¿por qué no me buscaste antes? -puedes leer en sus ojos cierto dolor

-durante toda mi gravidez las hermanas del convento se hicieron cargo de mí, y en todo ese tiempo pude cuidar a todos los niños que la guerra entre mafias dejaba sin padres, supe entonces que esos pequeños necesitaban alguien que los protegiera y cuidara como mis padrinos y tu hicieron conmigo -le explicas -no podía abandonarlos -

Esos ojos miel te miran con ternura

-Me convertí en religioso después de que maté a un hombre mientras boxeaba, prometí desde entonces que no volvería a luchar, cuando hice mi voto, jamás pensé que mi penitencia también me separaría de los que amo -te dice

Respiras con dificultad, sabes que en cualquier momento sucumbirás al deseo de lanzarte a los brazos de Knuckle y besar sus labios, acariciar su rostro, entonces le das la espalda dispuesta a salir, pero él te detiene en un abrazo fuerte, tú tiemblas al sentirlo tan cerca

-espera, no te vayas todavía -te susurra

Guardas silencio, porque no deseas que te suelte, adoras su calidez, sus brazos fuertes, porque aún lo amas. Te besa en el cuello y luego aspira el aroma de tu cabellera, te guía con pasos lentos hacia la cama y te sienta en ella

Lo ves deshacerse de su estola, después la sotana, ves nuevamente su cuerpo, sus músculos se encuentran en mejor forma que cuando estaban juntos, es el cuerpo de un hombre fuerte y joven, saludable. Te sonrojas, es un deseo prohibido por todas las leyes, tanto de la mafia como las de Dios.

-no debemos Knuckle –le susurras casi sin aliento al sentir como traza con sus manos tu cintura

-Y Dios creó al hombre y los creó dos, hombre y mujer –te dice al oído –y les dijo sean fructíferos y pueblen el mundo -

Solo por esta noche volvería ser un hombre, y solo por esta noche tú volverías a ser su mujer…

_Es como ustedes se amarían_

* * *

**me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca …**

La vdd ya no se qué tipo de final es este, pero lo que si se es que fue el mejor que pude escribir…

De las referencias al génesis, pues no son exactamente las palabras, pero es un lindo pensamiento…

Lampo es el siguiente, y lo único que les puedo adelantar es el título "Pasión de Verano", les digo que será algo más picaresco que los demás, especialmente porque él es el guardián más joven.

Sin quererlo yo me convertí en Daemon de mi fic, ja, la vida siempre supera a la ficción…

MCR77 off~

PD. De mis chicas del reto solo me falta que Dayana27 me diga su pareja

PD2. _Can you hear me cry out to you? Words I thought I'd choke on _

PD3. La canción en negrita es "Me muero" de la Quinta Estación


End file.
